Products for controlling malodors are well known in the art and are widely described in patent literature. These products may be designed to work specifically in air, on fabrics, or with plastic films. See, e.g., U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2009/0326093 and 2009/0067760.
Unscented or low scented products are desired by consumers as they may be considered more natural and discreet to use than scented products. Manufacturers of unscented or low scented products for controlling malodors rely on malodor control ingredients or other technologies (e.g. filters) to reduce malodors. However, effectively controlling both amine-based malodors (e.g. fish and urine) and sulfur-based malodors (e.g. garlic and onion) may be difficult, and the time required for a product to noticeably reduce malodors may create consumer doubt as to the product's efficacy on malodors. Often times, manufacturers incorporate scented perfumes to help mask these difficult malodors.
There remains a need for unscented and low scent malodor control compositions that controls a broad range of malodors.